Age Is Just A Number
by prettyprincess1992
Summary: A cute little fic starring Lei, Asuka and Steve. It's dedicated to my brother and to you all to teach the lesson of love


**Age is Just A Number**

Okay u guys, this is a Leisuka. I don't think it's been done so I'm doing it, plus Lei is my little brother's favorite character, plus he has a crush on Asuka. Bro, this IS for YOU!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN SO QUIT ASSUMING I DO!**

Lei was at home in his one-bedroom apartment playing on his _Playstation 2__**, **_and then his phone started ringing.

"Dammit, hang on!!!!!!!!!!! GRR!!!!" Lei shouted. He was on the boss level of his fighting game and he only had like 25% of his bar left.

"Come on! Come on! Grrr, dammit!!!!!!!!" Lei shouted. He threw the controller down and walked to the phone.

"Hello, Detective Lei Wulong of the Hong Kong police, how may I help you?" Lei said trying to force a smile on his face.

"Ello Lei! Hey, are you watching the news mate?" Steve said.

"You called to interrupt my game just to tell me if I was watching the NEWS?!!!!!!!!" Lei shouted. The other end of the phone was quiet.

"Erm, yeah, it's about Asuka, y'know that Jap you fell for back in Japan, she's—"

Lei ran from the phone and turned the TV to the news. He picked up the phone again and stared at the screen.

"Umm, channel twelve, chap" Steve sighed.

"Shh!" Lei said. He watched as Asuka appeared onto the screen.

"_So Ms Kazama, now what do you plan on doing?" the TV anchor asked._

"_Well I plan on going to China to see an old friend of mine, y'know, to catch up." Asuka replied._

"_Hmm, may I assume it's an old male acquaintance?" the anchor smiled._

"_You can assume, but you're on the right track—goodbye!" Asuka smiled._

"_Well you heard it from here folks, Ms Kazama is on a man search! Back to you Chang"_

"A man search?" Lei asked puzzled.

"Yep, sounds 'bout right, but for one particular bloak though." Steve said.

"Hmm, do you have any idea who?" Lei asked.

"Nope, I haven't got a clue who she is talking 'bout, do you think it's someone we know?" Steve asked.

"Hmm, I see—"

Lei was interrupted by a dispatch call from his walkie-talkie.

"_Officer, there's a disturbance in your location, go check it out!"_

"Okay sir, I'm on it!" Lei answered. He picked up his phone again. "Sorry Steve, got to go, but I'll find out."

"Okay chap, tah-tah!" Steve said hanging up.

Lei hung up the phone and ran down the stairs. He burst through the front door and ran off. He looked around his surroundings but couldn't find the disturbance.

"_In my area my ass!" _he thought.

Just then he heard a female's voice. Not just any female's voice, but the one he fell in love with.

"A-Asuka???" Lei said unsure.

"Hmm? Gasp! LEI!!!!!!!!!!!" Asuka beamed. She ran to him and gave him a hug.

Lei was still confuse, but he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He closed his eyes and stroked her head.

"_Is this for real? Am I really holding her?" _Lei thought.

"You smell nice, Lei…did you miss me?" she asked.

"Yes." Lei smiled. He made his grip even tighter. 

"Good, because I'd missed you too…" she said looking up at him. She started crying.

"Then why are you crying?" he said wiping her tears away.

"Because I'd missed you too much, dodo bird!!!" she cried. "It's not like you didn't know where I was at; it was like you refused to—to come near me."

"You're right, I could've came back to you but I...I didn't know if you had felt the same way I do." he replied. He stared at her, caressing her cheek.

"Then why didn't you? Were you afraid of what people might say? What they might do?" she asked.

"Yes…I am a bit too old for you and I didn't want people to judge you or me."

"But Lei, don't you get it? Age is just a number, it doesn't matter. Love has no boundary, it conquers all."

"_Age is just a number? Love conquers everything?" _Lei thought.

He smiled when he realized she was right. If you really did love someone, your love for them shouldn't be contradicted by anything. He pulled her into him and gave her a kiss.

"You are so right. Thank you." He said to her.

"I know, so what are we gonna do about this creep right here?" Asuka asked kicking the mugger.

"Uhh, heh heh" Lei laughed. "I call someone to come get him but right now, let's not let him ruin the moment."

He smiled at her and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

You see Tekken fans, love conquers all. Never let anyone tell you who to love or that what you love, who you love is wrong. Love has no boundary, if you loved someone of the same sex, younger or older or of the opposite. As long as your love for that special something is strong, then no one can tell you, you are wrong. Love, peace, and happiness—take care!


End file.
